


The Bright Yellow Sunset Is The Last Thing I Will Ever See, Or Maybe That Is Just A Burning Ball Of Flames. Who Knows?

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan has a Ship, Helmstroll Sollux Captor, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of Past Torture, Rebellion, Slavery, Training, brain wash, helmsmen - Freeform, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Sollux Captor has been taken in to be trained as a Helmsman. He spends a sweep and a half waiting, waiting for someone to buy him. One day Eridan arrives looking for a helmsman for his newly appointed ship, the VT Glub. But when he sees Sollux, the seadweller sees the spark. The spark of something greater then a helmsman.Meanwhile, Karkat is fed up with everyone's bullshit.





	1. Memory Scan

/Play memory_D23  
/Playing memory_D23

Sweep;2462  
Pedigree season; Dark  
Pedigree; 23  
Night; 17

-Drone Collection Day-

 

Sollux sat shivering under the floorboards. Only a small sliver of light showing from between the boards. The small hole he had dug sweeps ago was starting to become too small, his knees shoved against his chin. It was so cold under his hive. He shivered again. **Crack**. The sound of his hive door ripping off made Sollux freeze, his breath caught in his throat. The drones. They were here. He could hear the buzz of their motors enter his respite block. One hovered right above his hiding spot while the other searched the room. He had everything set up right? 

The second drone hovered over his hiding spot. Sollux tensed, please pass please pass please pass please pass. A loud screeching. In a fit of panic, Sollux’s psionics jumped, sparking up and through the wood floor. _Shit!_ The drones ripped up the wood, metal claws reaching down and plucking Sollux up from his hiding spot. Their eye scanners racked across his squirming body. Psionics sparked harmlessly off their metal plating. Sollux struggled harder when one lifted its culling arm. A beep. The arm paused. 

Sollux closed his eyes, preparing for the pain of being culled. “Sollux Captor?” The robotic voice questioned. Sollux nodded, “Yeth?” The culling arm fell. “8 Sweeps old. Gold blood. Duality Mutation.” The drone carrying him moved towards the door, the second one following. “Helmsman Training.” Was the last thing it had said before throwing Sollux in a floating box like thing. 

/Memory_D23 End

/Play MemoryGroup_S134  
/Playing MemoryGroup_S134

Sollux was in a pile of something. Not a pile, a coon. A small hip height coon.

-Helmsman Login-

The bright green text blinked across his eyes when they closed. Sollux couldn’t see, his vision blurry. What was happening? He attempted to move his arms, they were wrapped in wires, bioconnections secured in his flesh. They throbbed softly.

-Helmsman Login-

The text was still there. With a dull groan, Sollux closed his eyes. He was floating, looking down he could see his body. His long lanky limbs were clothed by a jumpsuit, gold yellow, black stripes. Sollux looked down at his hands, the jumpsuit stopped at his wrists, his grey skin smooth, nails trimmed and filed neatly, not half chewed off.

-Helmsman Login-

The words floated in front of him. A keyboard floated at Sollux’s fingers.

-Name: | -

Sollux entered his name.

-Name: Sollux Captor-

The text flashed then dissolved. It was dark, and never ending. Like a void.

Welcome to the Helmsman program. This is a tutorial.-

-Please enter a name for me.-

-Instructor’s name: | -

Sollux typed, the keyboard feeing solid under his fingertips. 

-Instructor’s name: The P2iioniic-

:The P2iioniic:

-The coding you are using is called _type_.

What ii2 thiis?

:The P2iioniic:

-This is the Helmsman Program. A program that all Helmsman are required to learn and use.

Where an II?

/File MemoryGroup_S134 Failed  
/File MemoryGroup_S134 Locked

-Password: | -


	2. Reset

“Gog fucking damn it.” Sollux cursed. He was in his hive, ass almost glued to the chair. Of course he knew it wasn’t actually his room. It was a simulation. None of this stuff was actually real. Sollux doesn’t even remember the last time he has opened his eyes to check and see if his physical body was still in one piece. It always was. In a hip high coon, arms up above his head covered in biowires, and four hoops over his horns to absorb his psionic powers. But here. In this simulation he could do whatever he wanted. Well almost whatever. 

The yellow blooded troll threw an empty can at the screen of his husktop. When he was chosen to be part of the helmsman program they locked away all of his partially confusing memories, leaving locked spaces in his mind. This was at least the 27 millionth time he has tried to crack the coding. And like every other time, the program noticed the break and snapped it closed. It seriously pissed Sollux off. He heard a soft ping. New assignment.

:The P2iioniic:  
Potential buyer. Open private Messages?

Ye2.

A potential buyer? Strange, he almost never got those. Once a ship owner sees the word mutation on his papers they usually ditch. Well it wasn’t like he had much else to do.

caligulasAquarium (CA) has started trolling twinArmageddons (TA)

CA: Evvening helmsman.

TA: Hello 2iir. How can ii help you?

CA: Im looking for a helmsman for my neww ship. What is your skill levvel?

TA: Level 17 power, Level 16 psionic telecommunications, Level 15 levitation, Level 19 code breaking, Level 20 security, Level 17 mulitask.

Sollux typed out the message and grabbed another can to try and throw into the bin across the room. All the information had popped up on the side telling him what to type. Easy. The husktop binging distracted the psionic user enough for him to miss the trash and have the can hit the rim and bounce off.

CA: I’ll take it. Wwelcome to the VT Glub.

caligulasAquarium (CA) has ceased trolling twinArmageddons (TA)

Wait. The dumb ass actually bought him? Sollux closed his code window, hiding the now healed hole in the code he had tried to exploit. Fingers typed out the command to open his profile.

Sollux Captor  
Status: Helmsman of the VT Glub  
Owner: Captain Eridan Ampora

He was. Bought. Sollux honestly didn’t know whether to be terrified and angered, or to be happy and excited. There was a blink of bright green text over his vision.

Helmsman memory wipe: Preparing.  
16%

No

29%  
41%

No no no no no no

53%  
67%  
76%

Please no. Sollux couldnt loose everything. He wasnt ready yet!

84%  
96%  
100%  
Helmsman Memory Wipe Complete.  
Good evening Helmsman Captor.


	3. New pet

Sollux doesn’t remember the last time he used his eyes. He had been in the helmsman program for so long, he had forgotten about his physical body almost entirely. The room he was in was small. A bathroom, Sollux realized, seeing the sink and shower head. On the closed load gaper seat was a yellow and violet uniform and a fluffy grey towel. He was covered in semi dry, crusty, lime green slime. A quick shower should help. When was the last time he showered? Sollux blinked, his hand over the tap. He doesn’t....remember. A chill dips down his spine, cooling the steel rings in his skin meant for the bioconnections. Strange, it almost felt like there was a hole in his mind, or a void. Like a small section of his memories were gone or missing. 

He brushed off the idea. Maybe he was just too out of it to focus on remembering things. The water that ran down his back felt nice. Warm and refreshing against his sticky and sweaty skin. He used the soaps provided to clean his naturally frizzy hair and the areas were sweat had spilled between the metal rings and his skin. When his body finally felt clean, Sollux turned off the water. There was another brush of cool air on his skin, but this time it felt normal. The grey towel provided was indeed fluffy and quite warm. Sollux hurried to dry off and slip into the jumpsuit provided. 

The jumpsuit was form fitting, almost a second skin. Even his feet were incased in the strange almost plastic material. The material was a yellow-gold, the same color as Sollux’s blood, with violet lines tracing his sides. When the thing was finally zipped up on the side Sollux glanced in the mirror, on the very front across his chest was a symbol in violet, probably his new master’s. Thankfully the plastic material covered his bioconnection spots, keeping them warm and barely noticeable. 

The sight of black metal drew Sollux’s eyes back over to the closed seat. It was a band of metal, with two spots in which it got thicker. Sollux slipped it over his head, the larger areas settling on his temples right over the small bioconnection ports that were hidden by his long hair. There was a moment of pain as the needled entered his skin, but soon numbed.

New Helmsman.  
Enter name Login: 

Sollux glanced at the green text in the bottom corner of his vision. The name Sollux Captor blinked in the input area with just a simple thought. Perfect. Sollux took one last moment to glance in the mirror and fix his hair before leaving out the bathroom. Where was he?

VT Glub. Helmsman sector. Floor -17. One new message (1)

Sollux turned and started to the left, not really knowing what to do yet. The text blinked and opened the message. It was in a now familiar Violet text.

Meet me in my privvate office once you are cleaned and dressed properly.

Input directions to Sir Ampora’s quarters?

The map wound perfectly with Sollux’s vision. A green line formed on the floor, prompting Sollux to follow it. The psionic did, feet making almost no sound on the hard tile floor. At the end of the hallway was a elevator.

Enter floor +5.

Green text prompted, the said button turning green. Sollux pressed it with a calloused finger. A vurr the doors shutting and the box started to move. It was a smooth ride up. The numbers on the little screen on the wall counting up. -16, -15, -14. All the way up to level 0. Then +1, +2, +3, +4, +5. The door beeped and opened with another soft vurr. This hallway was longer and wider. Clean bright tiles on the floor and deep oak walls.

Enter room 164 on your left.

The line lead down the hall and under a thick metal door. Sollux set his back straight and headed over. A few quick knocks on the door, and it was sliding open. His master was in a large plush chair behind a heavy wood desk. “Thir.” Sollux lisped, giving a light bow before entering. The door slid closed with a click, the hairs on the back of Sollux’s neck raising.

Locking room doors.

Sollux hadn’t even realized he had ordered the doors to lock until the green text popped up in the corner of his vision. His master gave off a warbled click curr, flicking his ear fins. Sollux coundn’t understand him normally, but the text at the bottom of his vision provided translated subtitles. “Helmsman C-A-P-T-O-R?” Sollux nodded in conformation. “Yeth thir. That ith me.” The seadweller gave a light smile. Showing off row after row of shark like teeth. A mutation common among seadwellers.

Seadwellers have mutations very different to the normal land dweller mutations. Seadweller mutations are but are not limited to:  
Rows of teeth  
Unusable gills  
Lack of ear fins  
and bioluminescence  
Although they are mutations. It is rare for a seadweller to be killed for having mutations unlike land dwellers.

Sollux brushed away the text. His master was speaking again. “Helmsman Captor(Set custom click to Captor?). Good. I am glad you have found your neww band. This will help you connect to the ship’s mainframe and contact the other psionics in the Helm.” Sollux blinked lightly. He could contact the other helmsmen? “Am I the lead Helmthman?” The yellowblood questioned slightly confused. His tongue felt fat around the Alternian syllables. It really had been a while since he last spoke to someone in Alternian.

The seadweller flicked his wrist, an almost white foggy glass stick looking thing flicking between his long fingers. “Yes. They will follow any and all orders set by either you or me. Noww come here. I wwould like to check somethings.” Sollux’s body obeyed before he could even think about it. Cool fingers glittering with rings pressed against the fabric of his uniform, the plastic like material unable to stop the cool touch from seeping into Sollux’s skin. He stood still while his new master felt him up, glancing around at how the uniform fit against Sollux’s sharp curves. 

Sollux shivered softly, his fingers twitching. He knew his master wouldn’t hurt him. Right? “Good. Your first job wwill be to organize the jobs of the other psionics. Noww go, I have things to do.” He waved a hand dismissively. Sollux gave a short bow, and scurried out of the room as fast as he could. A breathy left his lungs before he could realize he had held it. Everything was going to be fine. Right?


	4. Highway to Hell

It took 3 months for Sollux to get used to being a helmsman. A year for the other psionic to get used to him giving them commands. And two years to be fully trained in the VT Glub. He was now the best psionic helmsman in the Alternian fleet. And his master loved to show him off. “Caption Eridan Ampora and his head helmsman Sollux V. Captor.” The rustblood announced to the docks. Eridan was ahead, cape fluttering around his legs while Sollux followed close behind in his jumper. 

 

The first general they meet set Sollux’s teeth on edge. He was a tall purpleblood with tall horns twisting upward. A member of the Mirthful Messiah’s Church if his face paint was any hint. Master held out his hand for a shake. “High Priest Makara. Pleasure to meet you.” He greeted in rough warbled Alternian. Mister Makara took his hand and gave it a firm shake. “Of course. The pleasure is all mine motherfucker.” Sollux kept his mouth shut and on guard. To keep from twitching he did a systems check on the ship, making a list of things they needed.

 

The priest continued to make formal talk with his master as they walked. Sollux following two paces behind them. Systems Check: Complete Open System Log? Sollux grants it access to open, the green text in the bottom left corner blinking. “And the goldblood here?” Makara asks, turning to wave a hand at Sollux. His master hums thoughtfully. “Helmsman. Best one on the market.” Even in his heavy seadweller accent, Sollux could tell he was proud.

Ship List:  
Food 75% Remaining  
Water filters  
First aid  
^Bandages  
Burn Cream  
Cleaning acid  
Rubbing alcohol  
Vanidrol*  
Pain killers  
Bleach  
Alcohol  
17ft of pure cord  
Raw Silver

Sollux copied the list and sent it to the ship’s runners. The priest lead them to a local ‘Rent an Office’ for their meeting. When they entered the room His master flicked his earfins and blinked out a bio pattern. “Check for bugs.” Sollux let a soft wave of psionic filter into the room and every office next to it. No bugs. “Clear sir.” He said politely, hands locking behind his back as he took position beside the door. 

 

If they were to be attacked he would stand as his master’s bodyguard. Makara sat down at a chair at the table, waving a hand to motion the captain sit down as well. The violetblood nodded slightly and sat down in the cheap seat. “Before we get to the officials of the trade. A motherfucker would like to ask about a brother’s little golden troll.” The priest tilted his head in signal to Sollux.Running scan on Gamzee Makara.

 

Sure he felt a bit guilty with doubting the priest. But something about this troll set off bells in Sollux’s head. “He is a vvery.....unique helmsman.” His master hummed, pausing to find the right word. There was movement down the hall. A rustblood and bronzeblood. That was strange. Usually trolls of that bloodcaste were not allowed in buildings like this. Scan complete. Access file?

 

“The motherfucker sure does look unique. With those two sets of horns as well. Damn. Does he by chance have a duality mutation?” Makara asked, a dull smile on his lips. The two lowblood trolls were getting closer. Sollux opens the file and freezes. The trolls were right outside the door. Gamzee Makara: Age; 7 Sweeps  
Title; High Priest of The Mirthful Messiah’s Church/The Grand Highblood  
Status: Dead at age 7 Sweeps. 

 

Sollux jumps forward. “THIR!” Then all hell breaks loose. The two trolls enter, rustblood throwing her hands out, producing a loud ringing in Sollux’s ears. He drops to his knees and places his hands over his ears. It didn’t help. His head spun and he couldnt focus. There was a thump and the loud sound of his master’s riffle going off. Sollux closed his eyes and curled up tighter. The ringing got louder and louder, drowning everything else out. 

 

He could barely process being picked up by strong arms. By that point his vision had started to blurr. He could faintly see a mass of purple holding a violet bundle behind him. Sollux raised a hand softly. “Thir.....” He muttered before blacking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanidrol*= Troll Dramamine** for Space Ships  
> Dramamine**= https://www.dramamine.com/


	5. 4/13

Happy 4/13!!!! Whoop! Whoop! Thank you Andrew!!!

 [Homestuck](https://www.homestuck.com/)


	6. Locked up with Signless

When Sollux comes to, its cold. He blinks, still dazed. The concrete floor he laid on was harsh and a main source of the cold. “Thir?” He calls out. Silence. As Sollux slowly wakes he notices new things. The wall of bars to his left. The small cot and load gaper in the corner. Then the dark figure on the floor of the cell across the hall from him. Sollux tries to access his band. Nothing. He presses a finger tip to his temple. The sleek black metal is gone. Of course it is. With a half groan he pushes his sore body to sit. He closes his eyes and tries to connect with the helmsman chip in the back of his neck. A fail safe for if something like this ever happened. Connected. Yessssss. 

Track Caption Ampora. There was a ping. Sollux’s eyes follow the green arrow over his vision. It points towards the body in the other cell. Checking Ampora Vitals. Vitals: Healthy. Unconscious Sollux’s body relaxes. He glances around the small cell. Track Location Access Denied Ok then. Sollux focuses again. Track VT Glub Access Denied Well shit. Sollux turned back to his master. Captain Ampora Is Awaking. He hears a muffled groan and the figure sits up. The captain hunches over themself, body shivering. “Thir.” Sollux lisps, reaching out. His master glanced up and over at Sollux. “Sollux? You’re here?” He questions, Sollux’s chip picking up and translating the seadweller. “Yeth thir. I am here with you. We were captured during the meeting. Are you alright?” Ampora stretches and stands, long cape flowing off his back. “I’m alright. A feww bruises but nothing major. What about you?” 

Sollux flushes at the direct questioning. “I am alright thir. They took my band but I thtill have the chip.” His master begins to pace. Arms locked behind his back, spine straight, his cape fluttering around as he walked in even steps. Sollux’s leg twitched with nervous energy. If only he could hear the plan his master had, the thoughts going on behind those violet gold eyes. “Access the cameras.” He orders, and with the look on his face its meant to be taken as a serious tone. Doing as ordered Sollux tried focusing on the overlap the chip produced on his vision. 

Access Camera system distance 10ft Sollux held his breath as the scan loaded. Camera Files Accessed Joy filled Sollux’s veins. This was a step in the right direction for sure. He opened the camera closest to them, pointing down the hall. He could see the doors to their rooms and two more on either side of the wall before being stopped by a large metal door. Next he jumped to the camera on the other side of the door. There was a large room with six doors along the other three walls, a few lower caste trolls milled about, even three blue bloods. One of them waved down the others and started towards the door leading to Sollux’s cell hall. 

In a panic the psionic stood, ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness. “Thir. Three blue bloodth approach. Watch out.” As Sollux lisped out the words the sound of a door slamming open echoes in the hall. The sound of heavy footfalls made Sollux bristle. He was still too dazed and unfocused for psionics but could still try and defend his master. The three blue bloods came into sight and Sollux froze. They were much bigger than he thought. He bared his fangs and growled. The smallest one(but still three times the size of Sollux easily) opened the psionic’s barred door first. Sollux lunged to attack but was caught with huge meaty hands. It was no use. There was a struggle from the other room with his master and the other two bluebloods but it didnt last long.

On a decent day his master could take a single normal blue blood, but he was dazed and these trolls were unnaturally huge. They pushed Sollux’s master first, holding each arm they lead him back down the hall to the room of doors. All the while Sollux showed his fangs and thought of a plan to escape. It was impossible at the moment, he had no sense of barring at all. His body went limp as Sollux let the blueblood carry his weight. Head down, the psionic looked as though he had given up. However behind closed eye lids he had brought up his coding programs and the cameras in their general area. With the ease of someone using code for most of their life Sollux started construction on a map using a code he created and stored years ago. 

The blue bloods dragged the two into the room and shoved his master onto a couch. “Don’t move.” They said roughly to him. The violet blood obeyed with a hiss. Sollux blinked his eyes open, sliding the camera view to the corner of his vision. There was another troll present. He was about Sollux’s age, a thick bright red stained sun cloak over his shoulders. A scar ran from his left temple through his left eye, with no visible damage done to the eye. His horns were small and nubby, barely visible through his thick hair. “Sollux.” He sighed, face relaxing. The troll’s voice was harsh as if from years of screaming. Sollux bristled and pulled away. The troll raised hands in surrender. “Its me. Karkat? Karkat Vantas? Don’t you remember me? I have been searching for you for sweeps.” The psionic pulled up his files. Running scan on Karkat Vantas The troll by the name of Karkat gave a soft smile and took another step forward. 

“It’s alright Sollux you’re safe now. Eridan can’t hurt you. I won’t let it happen anymore.” Karkat’s tone had dropped to something kind and soft, almost pale. Sollux held back a gag. 

Karkat Vantas: Age; 7 Sweeps  
Title; Leader of the lowblood rebellion/The Signless  
Status: Wanted for treason and the murder of highbloods: Wanted Dead-Candy Red Mutant

At this new information Sollux hissed, pushing back away from Signless. This troll was a mutant. Not a mutant like him with double horns or tongues. This troll had blood that was _illegal_. He wasn’t allowed to live. Signless must have seen the look on his face. He looked to the blueblood who had released Sollux. “Bring him with me. Simply being in the same room as Eridan is messing with him.”

Sollux knew his master’s true name. They were going to take him away from his master. He couldn’t let that happen. The psionic’s horns sparked threateningly. “Don’t be difficult Sollux. I’m trying to help you.” Signless tried to say, reaching out for him again. Something snapped within Sollux. He screamed, using his psionics to amplify the sound he pitched it up to a level that was painful to hear by lowbloods. His master watched in shock as the trolls fell to their knees, holding their heads and trying not to hear whatever noise his helmsman was making. Sollux cut off the scream, looking down at the crumbled mutant at his feet. “No.” He growled simply, walking over to the couch his master sat on and kneeled. His knee brushing his master’s thigh softly as Sollux tilted his head down. “Thir.” He chirped softly. 

Cool, ringed fingers carded through his shaggy hair softly. Petting and rubbing at his dual set of horns. Sollux looked up at the mutant who was being helped up by the blue blood. “I thtay with mathter.” He said with confidence, eyes sparking with left over energy.


	7. Blind Widow

Navy blue and black leather laced boots thud against the ground. Even steps that demanded every troll get out of the way. Black cape jacket fluttering in the breeze. Matching cobalt lipstick, black eyeliner, and a wide brimmed pirate’s hat with the scorpio sign pinned on. Captain Vriska Serket. Her eight pupil eye scanning the crowd of low bloods. The leather boots thud into the building filled with blue blooded police. “Equius, what happened here and why did you message me so early in the day?” She commanded, voice giving no option for denial. The sweating troll blinked and flinched. “Miss Serket. There has been a kidnaping of Captain Eridan Ampora and his main helmsman, Sollux Captor. It happened yesternight during a meeting with a dealer called The Grand Highblood. It seems Makara is still alive and working for the rebellion.” He spits out, eyes low. 

She rests a hand on her sword calmly. “I suspected so. You can’t just kill a clown that easy.” The blue blood fidgeted in his place. She pushed past him, towards the room where the kidnaping was said to have happened. Burn marks from psionics laced the wall. A larger burn through the table and outer wall looked to have been from Eridan’s gun. There was a fight. A big one at that. Vriska let her finger trail the ash on the wall. She has seen this burn pattern before. A lip twitched in a snarl. Aradia. That damned rustblood. Vriska flicked the ash off her fingers and took out her eight, eight sided dice. Let’s see if she could summon vision eight fold. A flick of her wrist and the dice clinked onto the table. 1-7-4-5-3-2-8-6 A glittery bouncy ball was summoned. Slightly amused Vriska bounced it. The clear plastic lit up with a hidden electronic. 

With another roll of her dice she summoned 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-2 Vision. Not as strong as vision eightfold but strong enough. There is a blur of colors, like she was looking through foggy water. Gold, violet, purple. Then in through the door a rush of rust red and bronze. Aradia and Tavros. The gold drops to the floor, a gun shot, psionics from the rust blood hitting the wall. Vriska let the vision fade. It made sense now as to how it was so easy for the two to be captured. They were out numbered easily. Equius enters the room nervously, eyes glinting to the psionic burn. “Aradia and Tavros were with them. The captain and helmsman were outnumbered.” She explained shortly. Her boots thud against the floor as she turned to leave. Equius looked confused. “Where are you going?” He questioned. The pirate glanced over her shoulder and picked up the dice with one hand. “To see an old friend.” Was Vriska’s only answer before leaving. 

The teal blood’s office was in an unsavory neighborhood. Untrustworthy trolls walked the streets, heads low and eyes watching. No one went near Vriska. The building was made of yellowed stone and four pane glass windows. Vriska stepped confidently to the front desk, every troll with their eyes on her. “I’m looking for judge Pyrope.” She commanded the olive blood secretary. The smaller troll flinched at the higher blood command but quickly went through a file. “Of course miss. Pyrope is on the fourth floor, room thirteen.” Vriska flicks out a gold coin at the olive blood. “No one goes to her office till I leave. Understand?” 

The poor olive nods, clutching the coin. Deciding to stop torturing this poor thing, Vriska turns on her heel and leaves towards the stairs. The journey to the fourth floor was uneventful, given everyone else took the elevator. Vriska’s heels clicked against the polished stone floor on her way to door thirteen. “Judge Terezi Pyrope” Read the door. Vriska didn’t bother knocking. The judge sat behind her desk, cane by her side. “Nice to see you again Serket.” She said in her crackly voice. It still unnerved Vriska how the blind judge was able to recognize her so easily. “Take a seat. You need to tell me something I presume?” The pirate didn’t sit, her hand going to her sword. Terezi tapped her cane with her elbow, she was much more skilled in using that than Vriska was with her sword or dice. 

The cobalt backed down. “Eridan and Sollux have been kidnapped by Aradia, Tavros, and Gamzee. Have you learned anything new about the rebellion?” The teal blood flicked a coin, the shiny metal flicking in the air before she caught it. “That information is classified.” Terezi hissed, a wide smile forming along her lips. Shit. Vriska was too late. Someone had already paid Vriska to stay silent. The pirate cursed under her breath, slamming a hand on the table. The teal didn’t flinch. “I’ll pay more. Name your price.” Vriska ordered, anger fogging her thoughts. Knowing she won, Terezi leaned back. Her little spider got caught it its own web. “Mmmmm.” She tapped her chin, blind eyes crinkling gently as she smiled. “No. You are dismissed spider.” Terezi teased. 

Vriska drew her sword, anger already in her system. The blade pressed against teal tinted grey skin. Terezi glanced up from her coin. “Get out of my office _pirate_.” The teal emphasized the slur. Said pirate froze. A moment passed, cobalt eyes meeting burned red ones. A sword was put back. Terezi smiled, teeth glinting in the office light. The cobalt turned and left towards the door. “Vriska.” The voice made her freeze. The pirate turned and glanced at the judge. “Feel free to return any time. You know where I am.” The teal almost whispered. Vriska gave a tight lipped smile back. “Of course Terezi.” She turned back to the door and left, her heels clicking against the hard floor. “Of course I do.” She whispered. 

 

Terezi watched her leave, heard Vriska’s heels clicking along the hard hallway floor. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “You can come out now.” She said to her empty office. There was a thud of something falling from the roof and the sound of silky fabric. “You still like her, don’t you?” Kanaya asked, black and jade dress curving around her hips. The judge only huffed, sagging in her chair. A warm hand rested on her shoulder gently, thin fingers pressing into fabric. “There is nothing wrong with liking her Terezi. But you must be careful.” The jade warned. Terezi kept her empty gaze forward. “I know.” She muttered to herself.


	8. Love Lie

Equius and Nictra helped Karkat to his feet. Karkat’s eyes locking with Sollux’s. “I thtay with mathter.” His friend hissed, leaning into Eridan’s touch. Karkat wanted to scream. To cry. He wanted to pull his friend away from whatever it was that Eridan had done to him. Karkat couldn’t even imagine what Eridan had done to him. “Nictra, guard them.” Karkat ordered, turning his back on his friend and rushing from the room. Equius followed, down the hall and stairs. His big boots following behind Karkat’s flapping sun cloak. The candy blood felt tears starting to form. What had happened to Sollux? What went wrong? 

 

/(Five Sweeps in the Past)\ 

Karkat knocked again at the door. It had been almost three nights with no noise from Captor. No viruses. No messages. Nothing. Even his troll handle has been off. Fed up with all of this Karkat tried the handle. It twisted open and the door creaked open, tipping off it’s top hinge and hitting the ground. It was a nightmare. Psionic burns against the walls in a panicked pattern. Broken wood boards. A sizable hole in the wall. Without bothering to hesitate, Karkat rushed up the stairs and to Sollux’s room. A huge hole was under the ripped up floor boards. This was were Sollux hid during drone season. And judging by the shredded wood he had been caught. 

In a panic Karkat looked around for any blood or corpse. Nothing. Everything was clean in a Sollux way. Karkat rushed back down stairs and saw a flash of paper outside. It must have fallen off the door. In neat Alternian were the words. 

“Drone Notice,  
Sollux Ve Captor has been taken for Helmsman training. Hive will be cleaned on v2462/23/24.”

Karkat crumpled the paper up. He had four days. Fire burned in his veins. He couldn’t let this happen anymore. He was going to avenge his friend and take down the harmful way of life this curse empire brought on. And if he were to do that he would need some help. Good thing he knew who to ask. 

/(Present)\ 

Sollux nuzzled his master’s leg while one of the blue blooded guards stayed. That mutant had left with the other one. Sollux opened a private link with his Master.

HC: 2iir. II have the abiiliite to hack iin to the camera2 here. II have a small map of where we could go.

CA: Do you recognize that troll? The mutant.

HC: No. II am sure he got me confu2ed wiith 2omeone el2e.

CA: Good. Find us a wway to get out of here.

HC: Ye2 2iir.

Sollux closed his eyes again and brought up the map again. So the door the mutant went down went deeper into the building while the one that they went through from the cells went out towards the edge. Sollux had a plan.

HC: 2iir. II have a plan.

CA: WWhat is it?

HC: II am goiing to go wiith that mutant’2 rambliing and try to get more iintel. Then once II get hiim back over here we can take hiim captiive and e2cape.

CA: I kneww you wwhere smart. You have my go ahead Helmsman Captor. Make me proud.

Sollux blinked his eyes open, sending Eridan a highlighted map of their escape plan. “May I uthe the rethtroom pleathe thir?” He asked in perfect submissive tones. Eridan just glanced down at him, bored. “Go ahead.” He waved Sollux off with a ringed hand. The psionic got up and headed over to the blue. The tall troll bristled but stayed still. “Can you take me to Karkat?” Sollux whispered, keeping his voice low enough that his master didn’t hear him. The blue’s eyes widened. “Uh. Yeah. Follow me.” He muttered, opening the door Karkat fled through and letting Sollux in. With one final glance back Sollux caught a glimpse of his master, sitting royal and regal on the couch. 

 

“What do you mean he asked to see me?” Karkat asked Nictra over their radios. The blue sounded just as confused as Karkat. “He just asked Eridan to use the bathroom then came up to me and asked to see you.” The candy blood stopped his pacing of the office and sat down in the chair. Sollux. “Bring him to my office.” Karkat said before cutting the call. He couldn’t believe it. Did Sollux finally snap out of it? Karkat wished he did. After three agonizingly silent minutes there was a knock on the door. Karkat jumped from his seat and raced to open the door. Outside of it was the thin limbed psionic. 

“Karkat.” Sollux said with tears forming in his dual colored eyes. The candy blood lurched forward and embraced his friend in a hug. Sollux’s body shuttered with sobs as he hugged Karkat close. “Sollux oh thank gog you are ok.” Karkat sniffled, pulling Sollux in so he could close the door. The candy blood finally released Sollux from his death grip. “What happened to you?” He asked, grey eyes finding Sollux’s red and blue ones. 

“They caught me during drone theathon. I wasth trained as a helmthman and Eridan bought me. He told me everyone wath dead. That he wath the only one left. I climbed the psionic’th rankth and worked on hith thhip for yearth. Oh Karkat it wath terrible. Then when I thaw Gamzee I knew Eridan had lied. But I couldn’t do anything becauthe I didn’t want Eridan to kill me thinking I wathn’t loyal.” The gold blood explained, sniffling to catch his breath. “Im tho thorry Karkat.” The candy blood tugged Sollux closer, pressing his lips to Sollux’s roughly. 

 

Sollux was worried he short circuited for a moment. When the mutant kissed him he had panicked. Ewwwwwwwww. Feeling Signless tense up and pull back Sollux preped himself mentally. This is for his master’s safety. And pressed into the kiss harder, kissing back with passion. Signless gasped and stepped backwards, leading Sollux until his back bumped the desk. “Sollux.” He gasped, fingers gripping Sollux’s sides roughly. The psionic slipped a knee between Signless’s legs, feeling the wiggling bulge. 

If he was for some reason in one of the mutant’s quadrant he was going to use it to his advantage. Signless shuttered and gasped, giving Sollux’s dual tongues access to his hot and tight mouth. The mutant moaned, twitching in Sollux’s grasp. Despite feeling dirty Sollux pressed on, moving his knee and letting a string of psionics trace up the mutant’s legs. This gave him a good reaction so he did it again. There was a shudder from Signless and a flood of warmth against Sollux’s leg. 

Ewwwwwwwwwww. The mutant fell limp across the desk. “Oh fuck Sollux.” He groaned. Sollux wound psionics across the mutant’s arms and legs, binding them together and down. Signless’s eyes widened. “Sollux?” He questioned. The psionic wiped his mouth off and went off to the file cabinet in the far corner. “Sollux what is this? What are you doing?” The mutant asked, squirming against his bonds. Another wave of his hand and Karkat was gaged with psionics. He squirmed and bucked against the table but Sollux ignored it. 

This probably wasn’t their main base given the lack of files here. Sollux sighed and sent a message off to his master.

HC: 2ecured the target. Returniing to the room now.

CA: Good work Captor. I handled the blue guard you are open to get back.

Sollux glanced back at the limp mutant. It seems he had given up on trying to escape. “Stay still Signless. You are being arrested for betraying the empire and for your mutant blood. Attempts at escape will be futile. Now follow me.” Sollux twisted the psionics to force Signless up on his feet. The mutant was looking at him with heartbreak in his eyes. Sollux looked away. Mutants don’t deserve sympathy.


	9. A Ball of Flames

When they returned, Master had the other blueblood on the floor with their eyes closed. Sollux shoved Signless forward with his psionics. “I have him sir.” He announced, giving a bow. The prisoner looked up, giving Master a confused look. “Eridan?” He said softly. Sollux could feel the anger bubble in his gut. He shoved Signless to his knees. “That is Captain Ampora to you.” He hissed at the mutant. 

Who does this troll think he is? Using his master’s given name. A cold hand rested calmly on Sollux’s arm. “Relax Captor. Wwatch your temper.” Master reminded. Sollux blinked, realizing he was sparking and forcing the prisoner down against the floor. He released Signless from the hold, keeping the restraints on. “My apologies sir.” The helmsman said softly, bowing his head when Ampora released his arm. 

“Forgiven.” Master waves off, instead turning to look at Signless. The mutant bowed low on the floor. “Take him with us. I have managed to get in contact with the Empress and she is sending us a transport vehicle.” The ship captain explains, knowing Signless didn’t understand the seadweller tongue he spoke. Sollux forces the mutant to stand, hands still bond tight. “Of course master. Allow me to lead the way.” 

The psion shoves Signless first, making the prisoner walk towards one of the doors. Sollux accessed his map once more, now showing the whole building lay out. A small message dinged in the bottom corner.

SP: I see you have returned sparkle 8rain.

HC:Ugh, dont tell me they 2ent you to piick u2 up.

SP: Don’t 8e so pouty a8out it. I heard you got your sticky fingers on the leader. ;;;;) Congratulations

HC: Ye2 we got hiim. II’ll debriief you when we get on board. Park out at dock CC4

SP: Copy that sparkle 8rain!!!!!!!!

Sollux lead them down the shortest path to the loading dock, and thankfully Signless stayed silent. Probably still upset about Sollux not being who he thought he was. The helmsman didn’t care, instead shoving their prisoner out into the loading dock area. It was swarmed with lowbloods. The chatter seemed to die almost immediately when the group entered. 

Sollux wrapped a rope of psionics around Signless’s neck, holding it firm. “If anyone takes a step towards us, he loses his head.” The yellowblood threatens, his voice echoing off the walls. Master chuckles as he watches the room quiver in fear at the threat. Sollux shoves Signless forward towards the dock he asked Vriska to meet them at. Sollux uses his coding skill to access the door locks, seeing Vriska’s ship as it docks. He keeps his eyes on the rebels with his back to the airlock door. 

“Docking complete. Air lock sealed. Pressure stable.” A firm female voice announces. There was a hiss of the door opening, everyone watched as Sollux stepped back, bringing their leader onboard the ship. With a snap, Sollux slammed the hatch door, melting the metal to keep anyone from following them. Master took a set of chains from Vriska and locked them around Signless’s wrists. This freed Sollux to race up the ramp and into the hull of Vriska’s ship. The halls and rooms were roughly thrown together from the trash floating between planets, creating a comforting maze for Sollux to race through.

Two enemy ships incoming. TTC 4.667 with dual machine laser rifles. 150 rounds per second at a distance max of 1x10^10 meters^3

The psion slipped down a hatch to the helmsman bay. He easily climbed into an empty pod and slammed the door shut. Thick neon green slime filled the tank as bioconnection wire squirmed out to meet his skin. In moments he had overrun the current helmsman leader and had taken full control of the ship, feeling his mind spread out to the full range of the ship. Sollux didn’t even notice the slime completely covering his form as he detached them from the loading dock and started up the engine. They were too close to the planet V3352CT to go into hyper jump, so Sollux stuck with getting as fast as they could. Bad news was that Vriska’s large ship was much slower and less agile than the two small fighter ships the rebellion sent out. 

Good news was he had MUCH bigger guns. Sollux sent the task of engine control to three of the helmsmen, tasking two others with navigation and tracking location. The yellowblood focused himself on the two 8xY laser rifles attached to the end of Vriska’s ship. It was easy to take control of both guns, assigning a helmsman to each gun to target the smaller ships. His mind was racing with everything needed to get them in a safe position to leave, scanning a map to see where in the Empress’s galaxy they were located.

SP: You 8etter not 8low a hole in my damn ship

HC: Of cour2e not. II’m on thii2 tra2h heap two.

SP: Hey! Thats rude! >::::(

HC: Good. Now can you leave me alone? II got a 2hiip two fly!

Turning his attention away from Vriska, the helmsman focused on the fighter ships. The helmsmen he assigned to take out the ships were cursing as they fumbled the gun controls. Sollux rolled his eyes behind their lids. Ugh, guess he’ll just do it. Kicking the two from the controls Sollux took complete control of the guns, focusing on the smaller ships that were zigzagging through space to avoid his blasts. Damn tiny ass ships. Sollux pulled even more of his focus and psionic ability into firing at the two ships.

The rebel ship has 13 laser canons trained on the ship. Estimated fireing in t-17, 16, 15...

He can’t let this ship go down. He cant loose. Not when Master is on board. The psion cursed as one of the ships took out his left gun. Fuck this.

HC: Manual Psionic override. Psionic field up. Master Helmsman pod LOCKED.

Well, here goes nothing. Sollux lets his psionic levels raise, the bioconnection sparking in the slime as he started to press the power capacity of the ship. Counting down from ten Sollux paused. Everything was silent for a split second before he released the psionic blast. One of the strongest he has had to use in sweeps. The crackling red blue energy shot out from the helmsman pod along every wire and wall. Sparks jumping towards the end of the ship where they focused on the tip, and shot out in a blast of pure energy. The blast burning through the two ships and into the side of the rebel ship. 

Sollux let out a silent scream as the psionic burned along his bioconnections. Everything burned. After only a few second the psionic blast faded, leaving the whole ship sparking. Sollux felt his head spin and skin tingle as he sparked with left over energy. There was shouting from outside the pod. Bioconnecters withdrew, still sparking in the slime. The glass door swung open releasing a wave of slime, and Sollux collapsed into cold arms, his vision going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES


	10. Back From The Dead Not As I Was

Karkat felt like sobbing. What had gone wrong? Where did it go wrong? His wrists were bound in cold steal, chaining him to the bar above his head. The cell Vriska had locked him in looked to be made with scrap metal welded and melted to shape. Karkat’s eyes following the seam lines of the metal. The whole design of this ship was confusing and Karkat prayed it didn’t fall apart while he was still inside. 

There was a dull rumbling from the upper deck and the orange light in the ceiling flickered. The redblood wondered what was going on above him. Once they had boarded the ship, Sollux left him, racing off deeper into the ship. Karkat choked on a sob at the thought of his ma- ex matesprit. His heart tightening and forcing him to take deep breathes. That was something he still couldn’t wrap his mind around. 

_VVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BBBOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH ___

Knocked out of his thoughts, Karkat tightened his grip on the bar as the whole ship shook and the lights flickered more. What on Alternia was going on up there?

-/Meanwhile\\- 

“What do you mean it’s locked?!” Eridan hissed in mangled Alternian. The pissblood psion whimpered and brought up a holo screen. “He seemed to have locked it manually sir.” The seadweller fanned out his fins threateningly, forcing the psionic to turn tail and flee the room. Turning back to the sparking helmsman chamber Eridan could feel his chest tighten at the sight of Sollux twitching and sparking as the ship drained his psionic energy. Eridan wanted him out. 

Pulling out the thin glass rod from the sleeve of his coat, Eridan pointed it to the seal of the pod. “Svartica Tanmanos!” He shouted, letting the arch of energy shoot out of the glass tip and to the seal. There was a sharp crack and the lid swung open. Eridan dropped his spare wand to catch Sollux’s limp body as it fell from the pod with the wave of slime. The helmsman’s body was warm like red iron and heavy in Eridan’s arms. 

Thankfully the seadweller felt the subtle rise and fall of Sollux’s chest. He was still alive. Eridan felt like crying with joy. The seadweller picked Sollux up properly, carrying the slime covered troll close to his chest. Powerful commanding steps brought him to his room, trolls scattering like mice around him. The ship captain setting his most prized crew member on the platform in the corner of the room. 

He had to make sure Sollux was ok. Using the tip of his claw Eridan pierced the weak fabric of the helms-suit and pealed the slime soaked fabric away from Sollux’s skin. Raised metal disks littered various points along his pale grey flesh. The metal marking the connection points between troll and computer. Eridan shivered at the sight, his fingertip running over the warm metal. A spark of pity making his stomach tighten. 

Pulling his hand away Eridan stood. He had to stop himself here before he got carried away. Eridan took off the rest of the suit, tossing it in the trash can that was in the corner. Leaving Sollux naked and vulnerable on the bed. The captain threw a blanket over the helmsman to cover him, turning away to the com by the door. 

“Captain Mindfang. This is Orphaner. Where are we keeping Signless?” He asked into the mic, keeping his back turned to Sollux. The com crackled before a familiar voice spoke. “Cell 13. I’ll have Lilith take you there.” Eridan nodded and opened the door. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder at the sleeping Sollux and had to look away. The goldblood looked frail and almost dead on the platform. Then the metal door closed and the troll was gone from view. 

“Sir Orphaner?” A voice asked from behind him. Eridan turned his attention to the olive blood in front of him. She looked no older than 4 sweeps and wore a dress of patchwork fabrics, dirty with soot and oil. “Miss Mindfang asked me to show you to the cells. This way.” The little girl smiled, not yet old enough to fear the seadweller. 

Eridan followed her through the ship and towards the bottom. Where lights flickered dimly and trolls stood around smoking Vur Glass on their break. Eyes of almost every blood color watched Eridan as he walked past. The seadweller’s cape and royal captain’s uniform standing out like silver in a pile of rust. 

Lilith took them even further down the ship, towards where the energy transfer system and water cleaning areas were. “Just down this hall sir. It should be to your left. I’ll wait out here when you’re done.” She smiled, pointing a dirty hand to the hall filled with thick iron doors. The little troll sat herself at the front of the hall, pulling a doll made of sticks and yarn from a pocket in her dress to play with. 

The captain only gave her a glance before heading down the hall towards cell 13. He would have to talk to Vriska about children working on her ship. Making note of it for later Eridan found the door. A number ‘13’ burned into the metal. Eridan pressed his wand tip to the lock, the mechanism clicking and letting him in. “Evening Karkat.” He growled out in Alternian. 

///\\\\\

Karkat jerked at the sound of his door unlocking. His eyes locking on the troll who entered. “Eridan.” He hissed, kicking his legs to scoot up into a more seated position. His eyes following the violetblooded captain. “What are your terms?” He asked, voice dripping with hate. The seadweller only chuckled, leaning against the wall across from Karkat so he didn’t get kicked. 

“My terms? Wwoww, pathetic. You truly belivve I’ll let you go? After howw hard Her Royal Kindness has wworked to get you.” Eridan flashed a shark tooth grin. “I wwouldn’t think so.” Fuck. Karkat felt himself tense at the words. He had really screwed up. Letting Sollux get to him. Being taken in. All that he worked for was over. 

“Then why are you here? Just to brag to my face about how pathetic I am for losing. Cause trust me, my own thinkpan has said enough on the matter.” Karkat scoffs, rolling his eyes and shifting his chains on the pole. Flicking his wand out from his sleeve, Eridan pointed the tip against Karkat’s forehead, making the lowblood freeze. 

He wouldn’t kill him. Didn’t Eridan say something about Feferi wanting Karkat? Did that mean dead or alive? Eridan must have seen the look on Karkat’s face, since he chuckled. “I won’t do it this time. But I did come down here for a reason. To warn you.” The seadweller tapped the wand tip against Karkat’s skin. “You speak one word to Sollux. And I _will _cull you.” He growled before pulling back his wand and slipping it back into his sleeve.__

Karkat couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. “You’re flushed for the prick aren’t you?” He bursted into laughter, hands jerking against his chains. “That is fucking pathetic. You? A self absorbed prick with an ego issue the size of Alternia. Thinking Sollux fucking Captor, best hacker and helmsman in the galactic system will like you back. You have to be joking me.” 

Eridan growled, enraged, and stomped forward, slapping Karkat across his face. “Shut it mutant.” He hissed. But Karkat didn’t stop laughing. Seeing his job done, Eridan spit by Karkat’s feet and pushed open the cell door. The sound of Karkat’s laughter echoing eerily down the hall before Eridan slammed closed the door, sealing the mutant and his laughs. 

///\\\\\

System Restart  
Loading Last Save. Please wait.    
.    
.    
.    
System restored.

Sollux sat up with a jolt, his breath coming out in panicked gasps. He was alone, in a dimly lit respite block. ‘Where am I?’ The Pirate Ship, Captain Mindfang, 227 TT from sun system 88H759. Sollux lets himself relax. He was still on Vriska’s ship. And they were heading for Alternia. Good. 

The goldblood flinches as he feels his neck and back pop. How long was he out for? Sollux pushes off the blanket covering his lap and stood. The cool air of the room brushing against his skin. There was a clean helmsuit hanging from a hook on the wall, just a plain yellow with a black zipper on the back. Sollux grabs it and slips in, using a small spark of psionics to pull up the zipper. 

The sound of the door opening made Sollux spin around. It was his Master. “Thir…” Sollux starts, his words cut off as the seadweller crosses the room in wide steps. Then he is wrapped up in cool arms, surrounded by the familiar scent of salt. “Oh thank goodness you are ok Sollux. You scared the shit out of me...I thought I lost you...” The captain breathes, holding his helmsman close. 

Sollux wraps his arms around the larger seadweller, letting himself relax into the embrace. They stay like that for a few minutes, silent in each other’s arms. Then the seadweller was pulling back, cupping Sollux’s face in his hands. And cool lips were against his own. Sollux let his eyes close as they kissed, his arms going up to wrap around his master’s neck and pull him closer. 

Pulling away for breath Sollux rested his forehead against the other’s. His dual tone eyes finding violet ones. “Im ok thir. Im ok.” He mumbles, pressing light kisses across his matesprit’s cheeks and lips. The seadweller smiled, glad that Sollux was alive and well. “You are here by under command to never pull bullshit like that again.” He teased, pressing a kiss to the helmsman’s forehead. Sollux knew he wasn’t mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October yall!


	11. Reset

Long manicured nails tapped steadily on the glossy wood of the table. The rhythm slow and deliberate. “But Your Royal Kindness, it has only been a few nights. They are bound to show up.” A violet blooded general tried to argue. Her ear fins spread in defense. The tapping stopped, every troll at the table froze, sitting up just a bit more. The general who spoke up snapped closed her mouth, cutting off the rest of her argument. It was silent in the grand room, burning fuchsia eyes patiently looking over every troll sitting around the table. 

They stopped on the general who spoke. The general’s earfins flattened in submission and fear. Not daring to move. Another heart beat of silence. Then the fuchsia blood was standing, a blur of gold, black, and royal pink. A wet yelp and blood chilling crunch as the heavy gold trident crushes through the general’s armor and pierces into her lungs, shattering her rib cage with it. The room was silent and tense, all eyes on the fresh corpse. Startling violet splattered across the smooth table’s surface. 

The corpse stayed sitting for another moment before the trident unbalanced the body and it fell to the floor with a dull thud. A group of rust blooded servants approached with quick steps, handling the corpse and splatter of blood. Trained for this exact situation. The golden trident was cleaned and returned to its owner. In under three minutes all signs of the general were gone, except for the now empty chair. 

After a moment's pause, the empress sat down. “As I was glubing sayin’.” Fuchsia eyes looked over the group of now terrified generals. “Eridan Ampora, Sollux Captor and Vriska Serket, are here by pronounced dead. Cause of death is psionic explosion and spacial suffocation. There will be no funeral or public announcements. I would _highly_ suggest that no one bring this up again.” The generals all nod, eager to leave the palace alive and in one piece. 

The fuchsia flashed a bright smile, her teeth sharper than an anglerfish. Just the sight made a few generals look away in submission. “Good. Now I think we are done here.” All the trolls around the table gave a quick nod, not wanting to go against the empress in any way and up with a trident to the chest. The fuchsia rested her nails on the glossy table and tapped them steadily against the wood. 

///\\\\\

Vriska ran a hand through her hair, fingers tugging out a few knots. So far everything was going smoothly. They had gotten Signless, left relatively unharmed. Even Sollux was back to his semi usual self. So why was she so nervous and on edge? The cobalt blood sighed and collapsed into the desk chair in her block. Soft worn leather groaning slightly when she sat. 

Damn she needed a drink. And someone to talk to. Reaching over to one of her desk drawers, Vriska pulled out a half empty bottle of Flos Nectar. The alcohol a pale golden brown. Taking out a nice glass, Vriska poured herself a glass. It was a super sweet alcohol, almost sickly so. But Vriska choked it down. At this point she didn’t care. She turned and looked over at the computer set up on her desk. 

Start a new conversation with gallowsCalibrator

Vriska paused, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. What should she say? The captain was starting to realize that she didn’t have a plan after this part. Vriska bit her lip and closed the tab. No use. She couldn’t muster up the courage to message Terezi. It was easier to talk in person. Using her height and attitude as a shield to hide behind.

arachnidsGrip: 1 New Message

Seeing the blinking one next to her username knocked Vriska out of thought. Who was messaging her? 

twinArmageddons  started trolling  arachnidsGrip  


TA: Hey, 2piider biitch. Fii2h face over here refuse2 to leave my 2iide. 2ure iit2 2weet and all. But iim goiing crazy. Could you do an old pal a 2oliid and get me away from hiim?    
AG: Free you from fish face? Sure man. I’ll see what I can do. 8ut you owe me!!!!!!!!   
TA: At thii2 poiint II dont even care iif II owe you.

 

twinArmageddons  ceased trolling  arachnidsGrip

///\\\\\

 

They were tucked away behind a large sopor storage tank. The purr and hum of machinery as comforting as a heartbeat. Sollux had his lanky legs pulled close in the small space. No one would see them back here, unless they looked extra hard. Vriska sat across from him, a bit more stretched out. In her metal hand was a light up ball that she bounced against the concrete floor. 

“Something’s on your mind.” She finally says, eyes locked on Sollux even if he wasn’t looking. The psion let out a scoff, his bitten rough lips curling into a half smile. “How could you tell?” It was meant to to come out as sarcastic and snarky, but Sollux only sounded tired. He ran thin fingers through his messy hair, probably needing a hair cut. 

“Its Signless. He’s got me all confused.” Vriska raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet, prompting Sollux to continue. The goldblood sighed but continued. “I think I knew him. Like, before meeting my Master. Maybe even before I became a helmsman.” Sollux growled as he struggled to remember. His mind feeling like an asteroid with all of its blank holes. 

“There is somethings missing. In my memories.” He glanced up at Vriska, shrugging. “Im not sure. Maybe Im just going crazy. But it sure feels like it. Almost as if a memory should be there but it isn’t. And I think Signless is one of them.” Vriska pursed her lips. Shit. She didn’t want to say something to tick off Sollux. Eridan would have her head if she revealed anything. The cobolt leaned forward, cool fingertips pressing against Sollux’s cheek in a friendly pap. 

Sollux gave a half hearted smile and opened his mouth to speak, but his words never came. His eyelids drooped as Vriska let her own powers wash over his mind. She felt the sudden spike of worry and panic, expertly calming down those regions. Sollux’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed against her. Reflexively, Vriska caught him, holding his lowblood warm body close. “I’m sorry Sollux.” She whispered, searching his mind before coming upon what she was looking for. 

Finding the spot where Sollux was thinking of his past memories before becoming a helmsman. Curling her powers she twisted it. Sollux was hatched in the compound. He never had a life before becoming a helmsman. Tears dewed up in Vriska’s eyes as she blotted out other memories and painted over them. Sollux’s blank spots replaced by fabricated memories of running with other golds in a field. When she was finished, Vriska pulled out of his mind as if he was burning her. 

She had to find Eridan.


End file.
